Mr Psychiatrist
by The unwritten promise
Summary: "I hate you. I can't stomach you. You make me feel so sick I want to puke my guts up. But I like you and I need you. I love you Mr Psychiatrist. Please don't give up on me."
1. Chapter 1

Axel stepped out of his car to stare at the smog of London, letting out a small sigh as the rain drizzled down his head and dampened his hair, flattening it to his head as he walked towards the white building that stayed plastered on the outskirts of Britain's brave and royal city. The words atop read 'St John's Hospital for the Mentally and Emotionally Unstable', and as he approached a chill ran down his spine as people passed on the opposite side of the road, staying clear of the place they branded as cursed and taboo.

Jogging up the steps, Axel pushed open the revolving glass doors and stepped into the grand entrance, ignoring the stains his muddy footprints left on the perfectly polished floor as he approached the desk at the front. Ignoring the security guard that gave him uneasy looks, Axel stepped up the mahogany desk and banged his palm down on the bell lightly. He waited for a while, examining his surroundings and smiling at the security guard who refused to smile back before he was approached by a man in a white lab coat. Axel didn't know where the man had come from, but he was glad for some assistance at last, and a chance for conversation away from the oddly muscled guard that was flexing at him.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The man that approached was thin and just a bit smaller than himself. His grey hair was flat and pushed to one side and the frown plastered on his face looked as if it had been there since birth. There were practically no wrinkle lines whatsoever. A sign of a man without emotion, Axel was sure. Leaning casually over the desk as the man ruffled through papers and listened half-heartedly, Axel coughed and spoke. "My name is Axel Flint. I'm supposed to be starting work here today as a psychiatrist for one of your, er…" He stopped for a minute, unsure of what to say before he decided on a medical term. "Patients."

The man looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, cold eyes staring into his own as he stopped shuffling with his work and held his hand out. "Glad to meet you, my name is Zexion. I'm in charge of the lower levels." He shook Axel's hand, keeping it firm and short before he pulled it back and rummaged inside the lower pockets of his white lab coat. Finally, after a few moments, he pulled out a small black radio and held it to his lips. Clicking it, a static sound emerged before he spoke. "Hello? Namine? Kindly tell me why you are not at your station."

This time it was Axel's turn to be surprised. As Zexion let go of the button a young female voice broke out from over the intercom, her voice coated by magnetic electrons as she spoke, her tone hurried and panicked. "_Sorry Mr Zexion, sir. Xigbar was having trouble with his patient and needed assistance._"

Zexion rolled his eyes, apparently bored with the excuse as he held the radio to his lips once more. "I'm not interested in excuses, Namine. We have a visitor."

"_A visitor, sir_?"

"Yes, please make your way back." Without waiting for a response Zexion turned the radio of and placed it back into his pocket before he turned to Axel and addressed him directly. "So, Axel, do you know anything about the patient you will be assessing?"

Axel blinked at the question blankly, straightening up as cold eyes stared through him before he found himself smiling, his experience building onto his confidence. "I know he's suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. Other than that they wouldn't release any personal information over the phone."

Zexion hummed and rummaged about the desk, before he glanced back up at Axel and frowned, the commonplace wrinkles building between his eyes. "You are American, correct?"

"Born and raised."

"What made you travel all this way? Surely, with someone in such high demand as you your assistance could be put to better use elsewhere. Your reputation does surpass you after all."

Axel frowned, unsure whether to be insulted or flattered. Sure, he had helped people out with the same disorder as the patient he was expecting to meet today, and his name was swirled about some in America, but that didn't mean he had a reputation. Finally, he decided to ignore the comment and answer the first question instead. "Your boss said every other person he'd hired has failed so far. I figured I could use a challenge."

Zexion never smiled, and his frown never lifted. "Confident, aren't we?" He made a noise in his throat and Axel wondered if it was supposed to be a taunting laugh. "Just wait until you meet P13. I'm sure you'll find your challenge more than satisfying."

Axel was about to say something; a frown crawling onto his own face, but before he could react a young girl no older than eighteen barged through a set of double doors to his left. Jumping slightly, Axel turned to face her as she blushed and turned to close the doors quietly. Fumbling, she hurried along, her white dress blowing slightly in the makeshift breeze as she hurried behind the desk and muttered a series of dripping apologies.

Falling into the chair, she blew her fringe out of her eyes and began tapping furiously at the computer, glancing up at the computer screen every so often before she clicked the mouse and leant back in her chair, picking up a stray headset on her right and placing it about her neck as she turned to address Axel.

"Sorry for making you wait."

Axel laughed. "It's no trouble. We were having quite an interesting conversation."

Zexion twitched and Namine gave an abashed smile before she began speaking again, never once looking at her superior as he hovered over her shoulder, his arms behind his back as he waited. "Just a few quick questions before I give you your ID badge."

"Fire away."

"Name?"

"Axel Flint." As soon as the words fell from his lips Namine was typing away once more, the headset raised over her left ear clumsily as her right ear remained free to listen to him.

"Address?"

"264 CotView Road, London."

She nodded, never looking up from her computer monitor. "Okay, final question. I need to ask your security question. It's strictly for safety purposes I assure you. What was your first pet's name?"

"Donald." At Zexion's raised eyebrow he gave a grin and explained. "Best pet duck I ever owned."

He made a note to commit the startled look on the silver haired males face to memory before Namine smiled and addressed him in a chirpy voice, pulling a set of items out from under the desk and handing them to him. "Everything checks out. Okay, here you have your lab coat. You are to wear it at all times when you're working. That there is your watch, notepad and pen. If you need any refills come see me and I can get that set up for you. There's your ID card, it will give you access to all the rooms you need, including your office and the room of your patient. Then there's your patients files and finally your radio." Axel took the items, placing the lab coat on and buttoning it up as Namine continued. "All patient files are confidential and must be kept under the strictest confidence, your work hours are eight am to five pm, but, of course, we would happy to pay you for any overtime you work when conducting your research as long as you were on the organisations properties when said research was being assessed. Any questions?"

"Just one." Axel pocketed the pen and placed on the watch before he threw the small chain with his ID card attached about his neck and let it dangle about his torso. Lifting the radio, he turned to face the pair and gave them confused glance. "Why do I need a radio? I have a phone."

Namine was about to answer before Zexion cut her of. "Because, unless you like paying large phone bills, you'll need it. The patients here are dangerous, Mr Flint, and sometimes so are the doctors that treat them. If you ever find yourself in a situation where you find yourself feeling threatened, trapped, or unable to cope, simply flick the switch and speak and someone will come to your aid. We find it to be a more productive system than the working cables of mobile phones, especially since much of the information we hold is confidential, and any network with a Bluetooth connector is considered considerably easy to hack into. The last thing we need is the media getting a sweep of some of the information we contain. There are some very important people within these walls, Mr Flint. See to it you remember that."

That time Axel recognised the threat. Swallowing the glass comment he wanted to hurl at the cold mans face, Axel pocketed the radio and picked up his notepad along with his patients notes before he turned back to Namine. "So tell me, where is this dangerous patient of mine?"

Namine was slightly taken aback, but she stuttered her answer all the same. "Sir? I-It's protocol that every doctor read his patients notes before he attempts to treat them. I'm afraid you-"

"No." Zexion spoke, cutting her of once more as she stared up at him confusedly.

"No, sir?"

"If Mr Flint wishes to meet P13, meet him he shall. Come, Axel, I'll show you to your office where you can deposit your things before I take you. Namine, ensure I do not catch you from your post again. Who knows who the next person to walk through that door could be."

Namine mumbled a quiet 'yes sir' before Zexion walked away, striding towards the back of the room with Axel hot on his toes. The redhead gave Namine one last sad smile as he left, following the obnoxious doctor in front of him as Zexion entered a set of double doors and emerged himself in a white room. As soon as Axel entered the room he covered his nose, his eyes beginning to water immediately from the stale smell of bleach that clung to his nostrils and forced him to gag as it sat at the back of his throat like a bad cigar. Apparently Zexion had grown accustomed to the smell as he wandered through it with a straight back and a dignified posture, much unlike Axel's own slumped one.

Zexion turned to him as he stopped beside a brick wall that held nothing but a small keypad and an electronic scanner. As Axel stepped up beside Zexion, the latter indicated towards the small devices before he talked slowly, as if to a child. "Observe, and repeat after me."

Axel growled, beginning to grow extremely irritated as he watched. Zexion pulled out his own ID card and scanned it down the keypad, watching as it lit up green before he placed his palm on the electronic scanner and waited patiently, as if bored with the process before a magnetic voice above the scanner spoke through an electronic intercom. "_Doctor Zexion. Access to floor'(s): -1, -2, -3, -4, -5, -6, -7, -8. Please enjoy your day."_ The voice broke of and Axel watched as the wall before him split directly down in the middle before it opened up to reveal a steel caged lift within.

His attention was snapped from the steel cage as Zexion spoke once more. "This lift is programmed to take you to your specific rooms. We cannot risk you contaminating other patients-"

"Contaminating?" Axel asked, his temper flaring dangerously as he stared at the smaller male and growled. "I'm not some kind of germ!"

Zexion's cold eyes turned to him once more and the bite in his voice warned him to let him finish. "It is protocol. Every doctor has one patient. It leads to a deeper and more personal understanding of the patient that allows us to further our research. I am allowed access to the other levels because I am in charge of them." Zexion smirked as Axel realised he had just raised his voice to his supervisor, the man who had every decision over his current working career. "I have placed your office on the eighth floor underground where your patient, P13, is being contained. I thought it would make it easier for you. When you are finished the lift will bring you back to the surface level. Is that clear?" Axel nodded and Zexion continued. "In no way are you allowed to mess with the wiring of this lift, or the identification programming tag located within you ID card. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Axel ground out, feeling more and more like a monkey by the minute as he clutched the notes tightly in his hands.

"Good." Raising the radio once more, Zexion proceeded to speak. "Namine, activate the recognition programme for the electron scanner so we can get Mr Flint's ID card activated. And please remember to submit these records to the data storage files again."

"_Yes Sir." _

Zexion stepped to a side and Axel walked forwards, scanning his ID card first and waiting for it to turn green before he placed his palm on the electron scanner. The tingling sensation ran up his wrist before the computer spoke. "_Doctor Axel. Access to floor'(s): -8. Have a nice day." _The intercom faded out and the lift closed before it reopened with absolutely no change to its interior.

Axel was about to say something before Zexion stepped into the lift and waited, his arms folded, for Axel to follow. Slowly, the redhead stepped inside and the doors closed behind him with a hiss. Stepping up beside the smaller male, Axel looked about and frowned to see there was no buttons or levers of any kind. Not even a manual support button in case the lift got stuck. As if reading his mind, Zexion spoke up once more. "The lift is programmed to take you to your programmed destination. There are no buttons because you are not given the liberty of choosing which floor you explore. If there is such a rare occasion as a lift emergency, the lift will stop. Once the lift stops a message will be sent to Namine via an electrical computer chip located beneath the floors boards. If she is in the correct place for once, you will receive help as quickly as is humanely possible."

As soon as Zexion finished his speech the lift jumped slightly before it began to descend downwards. The silence that fell was extremely awkward, and Axel, just for the excuse of something to do, found himself looking over his patient's notes whilst Zexion kept his eyes firmly trained on the door.

Opening the notes, he frowned down at a black and white picture of a boy smiling up at a camera, his eyes full of life. The boy appeared perfectly normal to him, so why was he being held in a place as cruel and cold as this. Turning the page he found his answers in the form of newspaper clippings that were glued in sloppily and looped handwriting that presented a page of small journal jottings. A section the previous doctor had written, no doubt.

_Roxas Strife – Split Personality Disorder (Now to be known as Dissociative Identity Disorder)_

_The boy still appears to resist treatment. Recent therapists and psychiatrists have been called in. I'm not sure what occurs in the room when they are here. They all request that they see the boy in private, yet as they emerge they fail to return and I have yet to hear of any story that does not end in a tragic end for one of them. _

_Currently, Roxas Strife has built about him several identities known as alters. He seems to take refuge behind these identities, and until I break them I am afraid the boy may be unreachable. He says they are protecting him, but from what is still inconclusive. I am beginning to wonder if this boy will ever be cured. _

Intrigued slightly, Axel turned the page, ignoring the newspaper clippings for the moment as he continued to read the looped writing of the previous doctor to treat the boy known as Roxas.

_I have recently decided to recall and write down the four alters Roxas uses to defy my advances in his treatment. Perhaps if they are written down a secret may become clear and the boy's past will begin to unravel. Until then, I am still not finding any conclusive evidence of his past. There is no name of Roxas Strife anywhere in Britain. I am beginning to think I may have to widen my search to overseas. Perhaps the boy is from foreign waters. _

_The first alter, and what I believe is the host of the other alters, is Roxas Strife himself. The boy is placid, nervous, shy, and easy to upset. The mention of fire seems to distress him and he immediately turns to one of the alters he is housing. I believe flames may have something to do with his past, but as for what I am still unsure. Roxas can be artistic. The drawings on the walls are very explicit, but I still don't understand exactly what they mean. I have taken pictures and they are logged in the back of this book. _

_The host alter that is the most dominant Roxas has called 'Vanitas'. The male appears to be older than Roxas and holds a deep grudge against society, regretting female company as the previous doctor before me found out. Regrettably the hard way. 'Vanitas' can be dangerous, known to use objects as well as his, and thereby Roxas', own body to inflict violence on doctors, including myself. Verbal abuse is common and sedatives have been used frequently. I have often had to assemble help from colleagues, but 'Vanitas', it appears, is quick to tire, and Roxas often slips in and out of consciousness between the shift between himself and 'Vanitas', as if he is truly attempting to control his condition. _

_Another host to appear is 'Sora'. He emerges from Roxas' happier moments when he appears to have frequent blackouts over his past; forcefully suppressing memories I need him to tell if I am to help him improve. I have attempted to confront Roxas when 'Sora' takes the halter, but unfortunately all 'Sora' wants to do is have fun. Perhaps I am wrong and 'Sora' is the true host. But, the host is always the most submissive of all the alters. Roxas is most definitely that. Every attempt I have made to uncover Roxas' past through 'Sora' has come up fruitless. _

_The last of the alters to appear whilst I am working here is 'Ventus'. He appears similar to Roxas in characteristics, but holds a fighting spirit and is hostile towards all who enter, including doctor Zexion. Whereas Roxas will openly talk, albeit begrudgingly and somewhat sarcastic and sardonically, 'Ventus' is harder to understand. He doesn't talk often, and when he does it is often in code. I have yet to un-code it as I am more worried over the pressing matter of the other two alters influences on the host. Roxas does have better days, and on some days he can appear as normal as the average teenage boy, but on others he comes across as dangerous, sometimes turning to an alter for days on end. _

_I have tried all types and theories of mental practices and medicine I know. The only one I have not tried is the Exposure Theory. Perhaps, if I can locate and unlock his past, there may be a way to save him from himself, but until he stops suppressing the memories I am afraid there is little more I can do for him. I cannot stand 'Vanitas' violence for much longer. I have walked out of the hospital too many times and I am beginning to realise there is more to my life than this. Perhaps the boy is curable. Perhaps he is not. Until I find out his past I will never know. _

Axel pulled himself from the notes as the lift stopped moving and the door opened behind him. Walking out, he stared at the brilliant white florescent lights that led along the small white tunnel that was perfectly composed to make it smell like a hospital. Zexion stepped up beside him and began walking right before he stopped after a few feet and opened a door, swinging it wide before he stepped to a side and allowed Axel to step inside.

Wandering in, Axel placed his hand on the large desk and dumped the notes down onto it, turning on the lamp to make the room that little bit brighter before he turned it of again and stared about him. The room was practically empty, devoid of everything but a small bookshelf filled with red books and folders marked with dates, a small lush plant in the corner, a whiteboard and a few pens, and, of course, his desk.

"Well? What do you think?" Zexion asked, handing Axel a key as the redhead exited the room with a smile on his face.

"I think it's cute. Kinda cosy, yano?"

Zexion never smiled, but his face relaxed and Axel thought it was just as good, considering who his company was and all. "I'm glad to hear it. Come, I'll show you to your patient, P13."

They didn't have to go far. Just a bit further down the corridor was a locked block with no windows, just cement walls. Zexion approached the door and pulled out another silver key. Unlocking the door, he knocked twice before pushing it slowly open, prepared to jump back just in case. Wandering inside behind Zexion, Axel stared about the room and crinkled his nose once more at the rich scent of undiluted bleach. But other than that, he was slightly jealous. The room was made out to look like a normal apartment. Inside there was a couch, a small TV and every other home furnishing a newbie moving in could wish for. Leading of from the room were two corridors, and Axel would have bet his bottom dollar that one led to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom.

Letting out a whistle, Axel turned to Zexion and frowned. "How come I don't get a pad like this?"

Before Zexion could answer a voice drifted to him from over the back of the couch, which was turned so it wasn't facing them. He couldn't see the occupant, but the words were lazily drawn out and seemed uncaring. "It's because I'm a permanent resident. He knows you'll end up quitting at the end of the month, just like everybody else."

Turning, Axel frowned; about to speak before Zexion cut him of. "Ah, Roxas, just the person I wanted to see. It is Roxas I'm talking to, isn't it?"

Axel watched as a young kid, a teenager no older than seventeen, sat up on the couch. The boy stood, stretched, and turned to face them, and Axel suddenly couldn't find any oxygen in the room as his body forgot how to breathe. The kid's eyes were a startling blue, perfect like the sea at midnight when it was lit by Atlantic stars, his hair was blonde and ruffled to one side, whether from sleep or styled that way Axel didn't know, or care. The kid wore baggy jeans that fell over his sneakers and hung sleepily on his lips, revealing pale flesh as his cream jacket with the black checks remained half zipped the kid turned and gave a sleepy frown that was anything but intimidating. Apparently he had just woken, and he was still tired.

Rubbing his eyes, Roxas turned to Zexion and spoke, never moving from his spot as he folded his hands and growled. "Yeah, it's me. The others are still sleeping. Why are you here? It's not often I get a visit from the mighty Zexion himself."

Axel frowned. The kid was practically normal. He was like every other sarcastic teen. Ignorant, rude, cocky, yet somehow intoxicating and intriguing.

"I'm here to introduce Axel; he's going to be your new psychiatrist from now on."

Axel waved, unsure of what else to do as the kid stared at him.

Roxas shrugged and turned his back on them. "Why should I care? He'll just end up leaving at the end of the month like all the others."

Axel gave out a laugh and drew the kid's eyes back on him, but this time there was something different and dangerous about them. "Not happening kiddo, I'm here to stay." Zexion turned to Axel with complete shock, and Axel, catching his glare, responded with a shrug and a nonchalant "what?"

"Look, I think you should go." Roxas said before he turned back to his other side and twitched. "No…just Zexion… there was no other voice."

Zexion turned to Axel and began to push him out of the door. "I think it's time we took our leave."

But Axel wasn't listening. Ignoring Zexion, he took a step further into the room and addressed Roxas directly. "Who are you talking to?" Craning his head to stare around the blonde, he frowned at the empty space. "There's nobody there."

"Who's not there ya fucking idiot!" Roxas snapped, falling backwards slightly before he caught himself and twitched once more. "Just get outta here Vanitas. He didn't mean nothin' by it."

Zexion grabbed Axel's elbow roughly and began to pull him backwards. Axel thought back to the earlier notes. Vanitas had been one of the alters that had entered the host body. So Roxas was trying to keep Vanitas at bay…interesting. "Hey, Vanitas, right?"

Zexion dragged dangerously on his arm, his nails digging deep as he ordered him to leave. But still Axel held his ground as Roxas turned, his eyes slightly darker this time as his fists flexed severely.

"What the hell are you doing here? Fucking idiot." Roxas, or rather Vanitas, stepped forwards, dominance radiating of him as it appeared Roxas had fallen back into his mind and allowed one of the alters to come up to protect himself.

"Yep. I read about you. Turns out you're a real arsehole. Proper prick." Axel laughed, brushing Zexion from his sleeve as he stepped forwards to meet the younger male halfway. "You're supposed to be one really scary dude. Thing is though," Axel stepped about a growling Vanitas and ignored his quaking shoulders. "You're not real. Yep, you're just a damn alter, an alternate face Roxas put up to protect himself."

Axel ducked in time to avoid the punch aimed at his head, turning and grabbing Vanitas' arm instead, twisting it forcefully and placing it behind his back before he kicked his knees out from under him and brought him to his knees, ignoring the growling quakes that escaped as he pushed his arm further up his back and let out a grunt.

"Axel! We do not use force on patients! Especially not ones that have such serious conditions!" Zexion growled, stepping forwards and forcing Axel to let go as Vanitas fell to the floor. Zexion dragged Axel from the room while Vanitas regained his breath and slammed the door closed, locking it in place and standing back as the punches and kicks landed hard and began to dent the already dented metal door.

Zexion turned to an abashed Axel and frowned. "Me and you need to have a serious talk."

"About what? If he wants to use violence then let him. I'll retaliate and eventually one of us has to give up. If I can wear him down enough then maybe-"

"This is why we always read previous notes before starting to diagnose and help a patient." Zexion grumbled. "Roxas is forced to have these different alters, Axel. When you spoke, something you said triggered his defensive side. Some part of him must have felt threatened or hurt enough to put that front up, and hence Vanitas came to life. Whatever memory is lodged inside his skull is what is causing the damage. Perhaps by bringing it out you can help him. But violence is not the answer. What if you punch Vanitas and Roxas takes the hit, or Sora, or any other damn side he has? We can't take the chance of you upsetting all the work we've done so far."

"Work? What work? All I see is a boy locked in a prison. A pretty prison, but still a fucking prison."

"No violence, Axel! Understood!" Zexion growled.

Axel refused to answer as Zexion threw the key at him and began to walk of, shouting over his shoulder as he went. "I'll be down to check every morning and every night. If I see so much as one mark on him, Axel, one mark…!" He never finished his threat but Axel knew it was big. As the sound of the lift going back up slowly stiffened out to a dim buzz, Axel turned back to the sound of Vanitas throwing himself at the door before silence settled.

Growling, Axel turned from the room and headed to his office. He needed a tactic. Something he could do to get this case over and done with and get out of there as soon as possible. But what? How the hell was he supposed to tackle four different people in one body? He had done it before, sure. But then he had been allowed to use whatever he wanted, and normally he had the suppressed memory in front of him, but this kid still locked it away. Refusing to share the very thing he needed to help. Growling, Axel entered his office and slammed the door behind him, regretting ever taking the job in the first place.

* * *

Okay, this is just a test. If people like it, I will continue it, if not I will drop it. I haven't proofread it yet, but I will in the morning. Let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoyed the prologue :)


	2. Chapter 2

The glare of the lights shadowed over him as he read through the file at his desk, his feet casually sprawled out across the wood as he leaned back in his chair and flicked through the notes in his lap. Nothing useful had come up so far. It seemed the past doctors had been too involved with tackling P13 in their own way to the point where none of them had followed on each other's suggested activities, but had instead started their own line of research. From therapy sessions to group ordeals, to isolation and experimentations. Needless to say, the resulting effect had been none too stable.

Flicking the pages with one hand, he rubbed at his chin with the other and listened to the clock tick idly by. His eyes passed over the brief encounters they had with newspaper clippings and photos of wounds on other doctors; most of them bruises, but other than that the items of interest where nothing more than the logged journals. The extremely long logged journals that Axel found tiring as his eyelids slipped heavily and he nodded dazedly. From time to time he would find his eyes cast upwards at the door, almost as if he was willing himself to see through it to the patient on the opposite side. But which of the four patients trapped in one body would it be? Vanitas had quieted down some time ago after an hour straight of banging and cursing, but that didn't mean he had diffused completely and Roxas had taken control once more. If anything another alter could be making itself present. And Axel would have to start all over again.

Sighing, he pulled his legs of the desk, stretched, and tossed the notes onto the hard wood, watching them skid to a halt before his eyes flicked up to the door once more. He was curious, he had to admit it. And with Zexion's threat still ringing clear in his ears the risk seemed even more like a thrill. A dangerous thrill he would love to take a chance with. Standing, he made up his mind then and there, making his way over to his door and grabbing the cold handle before he pushed it wide and closed it soundly behind him.

The door shut with a solid _thud_ and Axel stopped for a moment, the back of his throat gagging on the stench of bleach as he stared down the hallway and listened to the silence. It was blissful, but also eerie, as if it wanted rather than needed to be broken. He slowly made his way down the corridor, feeling out of place amongst the cold white walls as his footsteps broke the quiet like ripples in a pond, echoing and reverberating to a frightening effect that shocked him slightly. He knew it was late and that the elevator had not hummed and pulled in a while, but he hadn't thought it _that_ late.

Finally he came face to face with the dented steel door he would familiarise himself with for an unlimited length of time that would be determined at a later date. A few fresh dints marked the bottom of the door from the previous scuffle, but other than that it remained unchanged and solid; a barrier between the realm of sanity and perplexing madness, reinforcing the break in the realm of laws where what was right was appraised and what was wrong was banished behind the breadth of that steel door. . .

Puffing out his chest subconsciously, Axel inhaled deeply and fished the key out of his pocket. Carefully, he placed it in the lock and waited. Past experience with patients told him that if you turned the key to soon the madness inside would often pull the door wide and break free with devastating results. He had learned from then that it was always best to wait a while to see if the calm on the other side was true or false. Raising a fist he knocked lightly, the sound banging about the empty floor larger than his footsteps, but still no noise came up to meet him from within. He turned the key, listening to the lock _click_, and poked his head slowly inside, one foot jammed between the door and the frame to prevent his neck being squashed if Roxas decided to make a break for it and slam the door at last minute.

But inside his confusion was met with the silence and solitude of the outside. Frowning, he stepped further into the room, looking about as he removed his key from the lock and shut the door behind him, locking it in place.

"Hello?!" He shouted, his voice coming out strong as it bounced about the room. "Roxas?" Stepping further into the room, he itched the back of his head and frowned. Walking over to the table he let his fingers run along the scratched surface as his brows knotted. "Where the hell is he?"

"Hey, who are you?" Axel's head snapped up to find Roxas standing in the doorway of the room that fed off to the right. The blondes head was tilted slightly, his eyes narrowed and judging as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. Roxas continued speaking in a genuinely curious voice. "Aint seen you around here before…you new?" Axel felt his frown deepen as the blonde pushed himself off the doorway and jumped down the step that led into the living room, his arms swinging playfully by his side as he smiled and let out a small gentle laugh. "Aw, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Shaking his head, Axel straightened up, pushed his shoulders back, and returned the smile thrown his way, grateful for the strength in his voice when he spoke. "You don't recognise me? I was in here a few hours ago. We kinda got off on the wrong foot-"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde laughed, shrugging his shoulders and stopping at the base of the step. "I've never seen you before."

"Wait…" Axel placed a hand on his hip and thought back to the notes he had been reading before his eyes squinted and he looked down on the blonde curiously, his lean frame stiffening some. "You are Roxas, aren't you?"

The blonde let out a relaxed laugh, closing one eye and smiling. "Roxas? Why would I be Roxas?"

Axel let his shoulders slump, about to mention their previous interaction before he remembered Vanitas' reaction and decided against it. Shaking his hands to emphasize his point, he smiled. "You know what, it doesn't matter. If you're not Roxas, who are you?"

The blonde never let his smile fall as he stepped forwards and held out his hand, looking up slightly to meet Axel's gaze. "My name's Sora. Roxas' sleeping with the others."

Tentatively, Axel took the hand offered to him and shook it, watching as Sora's smile widened before the blonde finally let go and instead stood at the side of the couch, flopping back and bouncing slightly against the cushions before he rested his arms behind his head. Axel stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do before he took the seat opposite the kid and spoke up gently, choosing every word carefully.

"So…Roxas is with the others?"

"Uh-huh."

"And where are the others?"

Sora squinted his eyes at him, looking him up and down before a laugh passed his lips. "If you're gonna do all the interrogating shouldn't you have a pen and paper?"

Axel smiled. "You let me worry about that."

"Heh, okay Mr Psychiatrist, you can worry about that all day long." He lifted his legs and sat on the couch, kicking his shoes of as he folded his legs beneath him and waited.

Axel sighed. "My name's not Mr Psychiatrist, it's Axel."

"Whatever you say."

Ignoring the smug smile he was given, Axel started again, committing every word the blonde said to memory. "So, where's Roxas?"

"Sleeping."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping where?"

Sora frowned, his shoulders tightening some. "Why are you here again? I don't think you ever told me."

"It doesn't matter. So, back to Roxas, where is he?"

"He's sleeping."

Axel sighed, swallowing back a bite of irritation and holding onto his thin wisp of patience. The alter was obviously playing games with his mind, trying to put him of finding out where the root of the problem was, and it was an annoying game Axel always grew tired of quickly. "I know that, but where's he sleeping?"

Sora wrinkled his nose. "You're quite nosy."

"I'm a psychiatrist. It's my job." Axel smiled as Sora rolled his eyes.

"I don't like it."

"It's not in my job description for you to like me. Now, where's-"

"Bet it would help though. You know, if we liked you and what not."

Axel picked up on something in that sentence. Beside the tender tone there was something more, something holding and binding, and it was connected to one little word. Unable to stop himself, he dragged it out. "We?"

Sora's eyes softened and he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Vanitas can be a little hard to get along with and Ventus doesn't talk much." Sora rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "Roxas can be mean too when he's in a bad mood…"

Axel raised an eyebrow, leaning back in the chair and letting Sora ramble to himself before he was forced to pick up the conversation when Sora trailed of. "So, you're all conscious of each other?"

Sora's eyes snapped up to him, full of confusion. "Conscious?" He let his gaze fall and twiddled with his fingers. "We live together and stuff if that's what you mean…" He looked back up to Axel, desperate as he looked about with innocent eyes, begging for an escape. "I don't like this conversation. Can we change it?"

Axel ignored the discomfort the male was practically radiating in waves and instead pressed forwards, eager to know how far he could push what appeared to be the weakest of alters and wondering if he could perhaps unlock something substantial. "No, no. I'm interested. You live together? Where?"

"Here. In this place where we get kept locked up." He stood and wandered around to the back of the couch, rubbing his arms and shivering. "But they won't let us out. They never let us out!"

Axel raised a hand to his chin, watching as the blonde ran his hands roughly through his hair and started to sweat. "Why do you think that is?"

"I really don't like this conversation-"

"Why do you think that is, Roxas?"

Sora's eyes darkened slightly and he let out a small whimper of a growl, trying to come off as strong despite his trembling shoulders and breaking voice. "My name's not Roxas! It's Sora!"

Axel kept his smile in place, never faltering. He knew he was being harsh, but he needed to be firm if he was to crack the alters and reveal the host within. He couldn't get to Roxas whilst he continued to protect himself. The alters had to go. "Why do you think they lock you up, Roxas?"

Sora took a step back, his eyes frightened as he shook his head, a tear coming to his eyes and falling down his cheek as he looked down at his feet, still backing up against the wall. "I don't-"

"Why, Roxas?!"

Sora closed his eyes, his back pressed firmly against the wall on the opposite side of the room as he shook his head and twitched. "Vanitas! Vanitas, I can't! I can't!" Sora's voice trailed off into a small bout of whispers before they faded altogether after one last violent twitch.

Axel stood, a smirk on his face. He knew what was coming, and he expected it. It wasn't that he had purposefully meant to upset the fragile alter in order to call out the strongest, but at least he now knew how much he could push the alter before they fed back onto one another. Apparently there was some interlinked connection; some way in which they were drawing on each other through Roxas' mind and memories. He needed to find that connection. And break it.

There was another twitch from the blonde before sapphire eyes opened once more. Immediately the demeanour of the young male before him changed. The defence became clear, the strength fierce and flared up compared to the friendly and weak personality the alter Sora had presented. The blonde's shoulders stiffened, his hands clenching into fists as he stepped forwards and let a growl rip free from him throat.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

Axel was startled. The voice was rough, but other than that there was more an edge of concern coming to play. "Roxas?"

"Yes, fucking Roxas!" Roxas snarled, holding his stance behind the couch and glaring at the redhead in front of him. "For God's sake, do you want Vanitas to kick your arse?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Makes me wonder if it shouldn't be you in this room instead of me."

Axel stepped out from around the table and folded his arms, watching as Roxas' eyes followed his every movement. "So, you do know where you are then?"

He was answered with another roll of the eyes. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"You never answered my question."

Roxas smiled, holding his head high. "You never answered mine." Axel couldn't help the laugh that passed his lips. Smiling, he watched as the blonde shook his head irritably, as if brushing away a troubling thought before he spoke again. "So, something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually. Do you know why you're in here?"

Roxas laughed, his fingers trailing about the back of the couch's soft fabric as he leaned against it and gave of that confident smirk. "For the free food. Obviously."

Axel sighed, his irritation catching at him once more. "I was being serious."

For a moment there was silence, stretched out and awkward as the weight of judgement brought itself down upon Axel's shoulders as the cobalt eyes bored into him. Finally, after a few more aching seconds, judgement was passed.

"Alright, you wanna know why I'm in here?" Axel watched as Roxas' eyes narrowed some. "I'm in here for them. And I'm not leaving until they're ready."

Axel frowned, his head spinning as he spoke cautiously. "I don't-"

Roxas spoke in a definite and conversation ending tone. "I'm not saying any more than that. Every one of you shrinks comes in here thinking we're a damn puzzle you can pull apart. Well we're not." His tone was as cold as ice, but as passionate and dangerous as fire, spitting glassy coal embers in Axel's direction.

Before any more was said there was a smooth knock on the door before it was pushed slowly open. Zexion stood in the doorway, spare key in hand, and looked between the pair of them, his cold eyes calculating as he sidled in. They stood for a moment in a triangle of solitude, Axel stood between the stare off that was being held between Roxas and Zexion before the older male finally spoke up.

"Axel, it is good to see you have not subjected yourself to your views of violence once more." Zexion turned his gaze from Roxas to Axel. "At least I presume you have not."

Placing his hands on his hips, Axel held back the snarky insult he would have spat out in America and remembered that this was his new job. It wouldn't do him good to be fired on his first day. "Of course not. We've just been chatting, right Rox?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the abbreviation of his name, but shrugged it off all the same. "Yeah, something like that."

Zexion nodded, turning from Roxas to Axel and speaking in a stoic tone. "Axel, if you would please, I would like to have a word with Roxas in private." He pulled back the sleeve of his coat and glanced down at the gleaming silver watch. "I think it is time you went home anyway. Too much information on a first day can lead to serious stress signals in the mind. I would hate to have to see you in one of these rooms."

Axel nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak as he turned and headed towards the door, staring at Zexion all the while as he shouted over his shoulder. "I'll see ya soon Rox. Tell Sora I'm sorry, won't you?"

Roxas was slightly taken back by the last comment. Still leaning against the couch, he let his confident smile falter some and gave a hesitant reply. They had never been apologised to before. "Er…sure. Whatever."

The door closed behind Axel and Roxas found himself alone with the silver haired doctor, his anger suddenly rising once more as he ignored the voices in his head and spoke directly. "What the hell where you playing at? A new doctor? Already? You know I'm not ready!"

Zexion folded his arms, blowing his fringe out of his eyes and frowning. "What was I supposed to do, Roxas? Every day your condition gets worse yet you still refuse to allow me to help you."

"I don't need your help! I don't need this!" He extended his arms and gestured about at the room, at the falseness of it all.

"Well, if you would stop frightening all of your doctors away perhaps we can treat you, cure you, and have you shipped out of here."

"I don't frightened them away!" He pounded his fist against the soft back of the couch and felt the nagging of the others in the back of his mind, but he wouldn't take one of them take control. Not yet.

"No, perhaps you do not believe you do. But these alters you are sustaining are not proving helpful. I cannot help you until you are prepared to help yourself." Zexion frowned, watching as Roxas' left eye twitched before he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "You can hide from the truth all you want, Roxas. It won't help anybody; including yourself." He watched as cold eyes turned to him, and Roxas' posture straightened up perfectly, his stance stoic and almost regal as he glared at Zexion. The older male spoke with some hesitation and slight annoyance, his mind warning him to be cautious. "Now who may I be speaking to?"

There was no answer that met his comment, and Zexion found himself analysing the blonde carefully. He was not bouncy or full of energy; so he was not currently hiding behind Sora. He was not vicious or ferocious; so he was not Vanitas either. Which left only one other. The trickiest and most unpredictable of them all.

"Ah, Ventus. It has been a while." He was not met with a reply, and instead he found himself fighting a losing battle, the awkwardness of the stare catching him full force. "Perhaps I should come back another time." He headed for the door before a thought caught hold of him and forced him to turn. "One last thing, Axel is here on somewhat of a beta test. I will be checking up on him and his methods every morning and every night. If there is ever anything you feel you should tell me about him, anything at all…" he stopped, paused, and let the end of his sentence fall victim to the air.

Roxas watched from behind Ventus' alter as Zexion left, his heart panging in his chest as the thick _boom_ of the key turning in the lock rang out once more. Slowly, Ventus made his way over to the couch and sat down heavily, sinking into the cushions as the silence settled thickly once more.

There was a twitch and Roxas found himself back in control, his mind running a hundred miles per minute as he breathed heavily and tried to regain control of his shaking nerves. Staring to look back at the door, he swallowed hard and listened as Vanitas chastised Sora in the back of his mind, yelling at him for releasing information before Ventus broke them up and brought calm to the room. It was almost like he was living in two different worlds. And Roxas was torn between the two. Wanting to live forever in the falseness that made him sick, but seeking the reality that bit at him with every waking day. He wasn't ready to choose yet. He wouldn't trust himself to.

Sighing, he thought back to the persistence of the doctor he had currently been assigned to, hoping he wouldn't be the one to make him choose at long last.

* * *

Holy hell, I got such an amazing response from the prologue; thank you all **so** much! I'm sorry this took so long to get up and that it's short ^_^''

**TriangleToes - Glad you found it interesting :) and I will make sure to be careful with Axel. As much as I can be anyway. I understand what you mean by character depth too, but I can't reveal every aspect of each alter in just two chapters. Unfortunately you'll have to wait until Axel begins to understand them better until you yourself can, but each has their own backdrop, don't worry. Thank you ^_^ I'm glad you are enjoying it. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could you please let me know what the other fic was with DID, please? Thank you :)**

**Guest - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter too :) **

**Keleah - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too :) Hopefully it's still pretty interesting :)**

**CocoaGirl - sorry this took so long to get up :) hope it was worth the wait! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

He was late. Very, very late.

Pulling his white lab coat over his shoulder, Axel slammed his car door shut and jogged through the doors of his workplace. The security guard glared at him as he passed, and Axel flashed him his ID card. Running past Namine's desk, he flinched when she called out to him. Still typing away, her headset raised over her left ear scruffily, her voice was monotonous. As if it had been rehearsed with that soft smile.

"Mr Flint, Doctor Zexion would like to speak with you."

Axel groaned. His head dropped and his shoulders sagged as he turned to face her. "Really? Why, because I'm late?"

Namine turned from the computer screen for a moment, lowering her headset. She offered him a sympathetic smile. "It _is_ eight thirty, and Doctor Zexion has never been known for a being a patient man. He was waiting for you by the main entrance half an hour ago but he had to leave to help Xigbar with his patient again."

"Dare I ask why he was waiting for me? He can't have known I was late if he was waiting at eight."

Namine faltered for a moment. Glancing behind her and up at the clock, she turned back to him and offered him a small, innocent wink. "What are you talking about, Mr Flint? You weren't late at all. If I'm correct, you actually punched in ten minutes early." She typed away at the computer furiously before finally clicking enter.

Axel stared for a moment, slightly dumbfounded before he managed to grasp what she meant. His lips spread across his face to reveal a toothy grin and he couldn't supress the laugh that bubbled in his throat. "Namine, your'e a star!"

She had the grace to blush, offering him a sheepish shrug. "I try."

"So, if I wasn't late, then what exactly did Doctor Zexion want me for? I'm guessing it's not to sing my praises."

"Actually, there was a change in P13 last night."

"A change?" Axel frowned, pushing his hands down deep into his pockets. "Like a good change, or a bad change?"

"I'm unsure of the details." Namine murmured, turning back to her computer and clicking the mouse fluidly. A small white box appeared over the screen, but Axel was too far away to read it. "In the email I received I was only told to tell you that Doctor Zexion was seeking you out. It mentions nothing of what particular change P13 underwent last night. Sorry."

"It's alright. Do you know how I can get to Doctor Zexion? Does he have like an office, or something?"

"Yes, but unfortunately the only floors you're allowed access to are the ones located through your identification tag. I could let you up, but if Doctor Zexion where to find out…" she didn't finish.

"I understand," Axel said. Smiling, he pulled his ID card from around his neck. "I don't want you getting in trouble. I'll just go take a look for myself-"

"Oh, you won't wait for him?" Namine asked, standing from her seat ever so slightly with a worried frown. "I'm not sure what sort of state P13 is in. He could be dangerous."

"I think I can handle a raging teenage boy. But thanks for the concern." Axel laughed, wandering over to the lift. Swiping his ID card, he placed his palm against the electron scanner and waited.

As expected, the lift began to raise itself up to him with a soft _whoosh_. The soft metallic voice of the lift stating his name and which floors he had access to accompanied him as he entered. Folding his arms, tapping his toe impatiently, he waited as the doors closed and he slowly began to descend.

Whilst waiting he pondered on just what was wrong with P13. The change could have been anything. It could have been an advancement in his treatment; a break in the case, even. Or it could be completely drastic. Had P13 had a breakdown? Did he self-harm? There was no mention of it in the notes, and if that was the case, just why had there been sharp items in P13's room? No, he clearly wasn't a self-harmer. But that still didn't answer his question.

The doors pinged open. Stepping out, Axel flinched at the familiar smell of strong disinfectant. It was still overpowering, clinging to the inside of his nostrils, but Axel managed to overcome the gag braced in his throat. Fastening the front of his coat, Axel made his way to the steel door, his curiosity peeking in his mind.

The door itself looked exactly the same. Slightly dented, but still strong and unmovable. Sucking in a deep breath, Axel fished in his pocket for his key. Slipping it into the lock, he heard the mighty _click_ and waited a second before entering.

Opening the door a slither, he slipped inside.

It was quiet. Silent, even. No noise came from any section of the room, but that was not to say it was unoccupied. Sat on the couch, his head in his hands and his breathing deep, Roxas never so much as looked up as Axel locked the door behind him.

Slipping the key back into his pocket, approaching on cautious feet, Axel was unsure what to expect. With trained ease, he swept his eyes over the frame of the teenager.

Roxas was sat up on the couch, his legs apart and his elbows braced on his knees. His head was in his hands, masking his face from Axel's view. His blonde hair was a mess, and he seemed almost lethargic in his breathing, as if he was asleep.

Axel didn't sit down. Waiting behind the chair opposite the blonde, he kept his distance. He had dealt with a collection of patients before, and each one of them had been unpredictable. He wasn't prepared to spend another night in hospital through being reckless.

"Hey…Roxas?"

"Mmmm?" The response was slow, but still the blonde made no movements.

It was as if Axel was talking to a zombie. Thinking back to how violent and hyperactive two of the alters had been, Axel wondered if this could perhaps be the third he had read about. Ventus, he remembered it being called.

"You are Roxas aren't you?"

"Mmm."

"Huh." Axel was slightly confused. Although Roxas had shown no extreme signs of aggression, he had yet to act so…_placid._ It was the only way he could think of describing such a lack of energy and drive.

Stepping into the room, he felt the answer hit him like a brick in the face. Catching himself, he narrowed his eyes on the blonde once more. "Hey, Roxas…Zexion been to see you lately?"

Roxas offered him a half-shrug. When he spoke his answer was muffled by his hands, and Axel had to concentrate hard to hear it.

"He's been…"

"Did he give you anything? A shot? A pill? Anything like that?"

Roxas sighed as if all of his strength was leaving him. "He drugged me, if that's what you're getting at." Another half shrug followed his statement. "Vanitas' fault."

There was a ferocious left twitch down the blonde's left side, and although Axel couldn't say for definite, he was _sure_ Roxas was listening to something. Unfortunately, Axel couldn't hear. So, as before, he stayed as a third wheel listening to one half of the conversation.

"Was too your fault," Roxas drawled, his tongue sounding thick in his mouth. There was a pause, another twitch, and a scoff beneath pale hands. "Just shut up, Vanitas! Every time you open your mouth it's damn trouble…no, I'm not saying that…Ventus, shut him up, will you? Tired of him ranting... … thanks."

Another sigh, slightly softer than the last one, was given out. Sweeping his hands back, Roxas pushed his fringe out of his eyes. Soft blue eyes dimmed to a dull stupor crept up to meet Axel. A smirk fought its way onto Roxas' lips at the sight of jade eyes. "You need somethin'?"

Axel blinked, walking further into the room. Judging the situation as safe, he sank into the chair opposite Roxas, but he couldn't return the smile. "Seriously? Zexion did this to you?"

"What's it matter?" The tongue was still thick in his mouth, the drugs sending his muscles lax. His hands fell onto his lap and he leaned back against the couch.

Axel felt annoyed. Extremely annoyed. Beyond annoyed – he was angry! Damn angry!

"It matters because you're my patient. If he's gonna come in and drug you it's gonna tamper with my results!"

"Results?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, a forced laugh bubbling from his throat. "Sounds familiar."

"I didn't mean it like that," Axel muttered, his finger tapping thoughtfully against his chin.

"'S'alright, we're used to it."

"We?" Axel brushed the word away, putting it to the back of his mind. He had more important matters to sort for the moment. "Why did Zexion drug you? Did he have a reason, or…?"

"No, he had a reason. Vanitas got outta control again…" there was a twitch in Roxas' left eye, but he shook his head and ignored it.

_A sign of improvement?_ Axel thought. _Or a sign of control?_

Memorising that thought, Axel pressed the lounging blonde for answers once more. "Why did Vanitas get out of control? Did Zexion say something? Do something?"

Roxas blinked, his expression blank before the smirk brought itself back to his lips. "No. Vanitas is just an asshole…" He paused and there was another twitch. Following it, much to Axel's surprise, was laughter. Sweet, honest laughter. Roxas rolled his eyes, clued in on his own secret conversation.

"You so are an asshole…Ask Sora!..." he waited for a moment before scoffing. "he's gonna say that 'cause he's afraid of you… well, I think you're an asshole… …my opinion matters!"

"Roxas, if you don't mind," Axel said, leaning forwards.

Roxas stared at him, confused. "If I don't mind what?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to know why Zexion drugged you."

"He does it at least once every week," Roxas mumbled, stretching his arms upwards before letting them drop heavily. "Says it keeps us in check."

"In check?"

Roxas rubbed at his eyes. "Calm, I mean."

"You weren't very calm the other day." He stopped, wondering how to word things. Finally he settled on a careful approach. "Vanitas almost had at me twice."

"That's why he did it. Said he didn't want anymore hospital bills or something…"

"Are you kidding me? Please, tell me you are. He's fucking with my patient to cut down on bills?"

"To be fair, Vanitas sends lots of people there…don't you?" He twitched again before shaking his head. "Whatever."

Axel leaned back cautiously. "Does he want to send me there?"

"Uh-huh." The word was said with such innocence, and with such a tired smile that Axel felt slightly afraid. "He sends all the doctors there."

"So, why doesn't he come get me now? If you're able to shift between alters, why doesn't he send me to the hospital right now?"

Roxas snorted, hiding it behind his hand. "You sound as if you enjoy hospitals."

Axel refused to budge on the subject. "Why won't he come get me?"

Roxas looked abashed. Staring down at his hands, he closed his eyes and offered a simple but effective shrug. "I won't let him."

"You _won't _let him? Not you can't?"

"You're confusing me."

"Are you holding Vanitas back?"

Roxas bit his tongue. He had a feeling he had said something very, very wrong. Swallowing, he opened his eyes and stared across at the pools of jade that etched into him. It was almost as if he was being judged by God. He couldn't lie.

"Yes."

Axel felt honoured. Raising an eyebrow in sceptical belief, he released a shaky laugh. "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna get drugged again. It hurts."

The voice was soft and sad. Simple and honest. It hurt for Axel to hear it. There was such a lack of life in those sapphire eyes that Axel was afraid he was talking to a soulless corpse. It wasn't natural.

"Is that why Zexion drugs you? To give you a…reminder, shall we say?"

"Mmm."

"So, if these injections and sedations hurt, why don't you keep a tighter rein on Vanitas? Why not keep him in line to stop it hurting?"

"It's hard."

"Hard?"

"Mmm." Roxas tilted sideways, bracing himself with his arm and slowly lowering himself down. Yawning into the back of his hand, he closed his eyes and turned away from Axel.

Axel stared at the young blond's back. Raising an eyebrow, he stood slowly. "Well, if you're tired I suppose I'd best let you sleep the sedative off. Don't worry, I'll have a 'word' with Doctor Zexion. If these sedatives hurt I won't have him drugging you without my permission anymore."

Roxas frowned. Lifting his head, he glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

Axel shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you're my patient now. I'm supposed to look after you and your best interests. If these sedatives hurt, I don't think it'll be in your health's best interest to continue with them. I think the only suitable response is to stop the tranquilising treatment."

Roxas turned around, propping himself up on his elbows. Wincing at where the shot had been jabbed into his arm, he raised his eyebrows at Axel in disbelief. "You serious? What about Vanitas? He could really hurt you…"

"I have faith you'll learn to control things. Besides, your health comes above my own. I took this job at my own risk. That's not to say you should be suffering because of that risk. Don't worry, I'll have everything fixed."

Roxas was shocked. For a moment he stayed in silence, unsure of what to say. Gulping, he watched as Axel made for the door, reaching for the key in his pocket.

"Thanks," Roxas spluttered, biting at his bottom lip.

Axel turned, a grin set against his lips. "No problem. You should probably get a bit of shut eye to help that sedative wear off. I'll check back in a little while and we can talk."

"Sure…"

Axel offered a small wave before he closed the door with a _thud_. The lock clicked, and Roxas leaned back against the couch. His muscles felt stiff, his joints ached and it was ridiculously hard to concentrate.

In his mind he could hear the voices of the others. They were arguing again, but this time it was over the subject that had just left.

"He's faking it. He's probably gonna double the dose." Vanitas growled.

"He seemed genuine to me," Sora muttered. "Whaddya think, Ventus?"

"Hn…"

"See, even Ventus thinks he's fakin' it!"

"That's not fair!" Sora countered. "Ventus' always was a worry wart!"

"I'm gonna give ya somethin' ta worry about if you don't pipe down, pipsqueak!"

"Roxas! Vanitas is being mean!"

"Will you all just shut up!" Roxas growled aloud, reaching over and grabbing a cushion from the end of the couch. Pounding it down over his ears, he closed his eyes tight. "You're all giving me a headache!"

"Someone's touchy," Vanitas laughed. It was rough and abrasive, wrapped in a note of sarcasm and served with a side of cocky. "I bet it's something to do with the towering inferno that saunters about the place. Damn redhead!"

Roxas groaned, pushing the cushion over his ears harder. But, as luck and fate would have it, it did nothing to block out the droning sounds of the others. Even the sedative couldn't do that.

* * *

Axel closed the door to Roxas' room and turned to the lift instead. There was a soft _ping_ and the doors opened. Stepping out with all of the grace of a high official, Zexion approached Axel with soft, whispering footsteps.

"Axel, I've been looking for-"

"You drugged him!" Axel barked, stepping forward to meet Zexion halfway. "Why?! He's my patient, Zexion! You can't just go around-"

"I did what I thought was best for yours and the other member of staffs safety. The sedative was only used to calm him down. No damage nor harm was caused to P13."

"Oh yeah? Did you ask him if it hurt? Because according to him it did!"

"A small pinprick to the arm. Come the morning he'll no longer feel it."

Axel's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me?! You can't drug _my_ patient, Zexion! I won't allow it!"

"You won't _allow_ it?" Zexion whispered, his voice cold and barren. "I'm afraid what you will and will not _'allow'_ is irrelevant, Doctor Axel. As supervisor, I have the final say on the treatment of every patient within this organisation. I think you would do well to remember that."

Axel swept his hands through his hair, desperation swamping him as rage fuelled him. "Do you hear what you're saying?! Yes, you make him more docile, but he's not a puppy you can take for a shot at the vets! He's a damn human being and these shots are hurting him!"

"They are not dangerous to the patient's health whatsoever. The drugs will last twenty four hours. Come the morning he will return to his 'normal' self. I did what I did to protect my staff. You should be grateful I take such measures. In other institutions such precautions are not taken."

Axel swept his hand over his face, turning away from Zexion to stop himself from punching the man in the face. Propping himself up against the wall, he growled in his throat. "How many of you administered the shot?"

"Excuse me?"

Axel turned back to face his superior. "How many members of staff have access to this floor? How many did you take into that room with you?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow lazily. "That information is classified."

"Bullshit!" Axel shouted, drawing himself away from the wall. "You know what? Screw playing these games. I want the name of your superior."

"Excuse me?"

"The name of your superior, I want it. And the address to."

Zexion placed his arms behind his back, narrowing his eyes. "You are taking things well out of proportion, Doctor Flint."

"No, I don't think I am. Your superior, give me their name and address. We'll let them decide whether it's okay for you to drug other people's patients and give access to strangers without my authority, shall we?"

"I did what I did following the violent change in P13. It was for your own safety-"

"My safety is none of your concern!"

"As supervisor, I think you'll find that it is."

Axel stared at Zexion long and hard before finally holding his hand out. "Give me that name and address, Doctor Zexion."

"You are making a mistake."

"We'll see."

Zexion's lip curled slightly before it turned upwards into a smile. "I will leave the information with Namine at the reception. See to it that you pick it up on your way out." Turning, he called back over his shoulder. "I look forward to hearing your case, Doctor Flint. I sincerely do."

Slamming his ID card across the keypad, Zexion scanned his palm and stepped into the lift. The elevator pinged lightly and slowly began to ascend. Axel let out a shallow breath, turning to stare back at the Roxas' door. He didn't know if he was doing the sensible thing, or even the safe thing, but it was definitely the right thing to do.

Rubbing his forehead, he made his way back to his office. He needed to start assembling a case proving his point of concern. It needed to be well justified if he was to have any effect on the officials above Zexion's head. He needed to prove that the sedatives were a hindrance, not a help, and if that was going to put his own safety at risk then so be it. He needed to crack the case wide open if he was going to start sealing the emotional cracks. He couldn't do that all the while Roxas was subdued.

If he could get Roxas to slip back and bring Vanitas forth, even if it was in a fit of rage, he could use it to coax answers from the alter. Then he could start tackling the others and hopefully, in time, fix Roxas and his broken personality.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while guys, but I'm hoping to make updates more frequent if I can. Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! I cannot tell you how much reading your reviews helped me get this small chapter up!

**Stalker: I'm glad you like the story :) Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the emotional rollercoaster these two characters will go through! Thanks for the review!**

**Sunset: Thank you! I'm really happy you like the story! I tried to make it as different as possible because I've seen a lot of emotionally unstable Axel and Doctor Roxas fics. I figured this would be a nice twist and I'm glad it's paid off :) I hope you like this update and thanks for the review!**


End file.
